Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tie rod for structural projects, which ensures protection of structures from wind and earthquake.
Background Information
Up to now, the efforts of structural sciences were focused on antiseismic protection of buildings and their protection from the wind.
Efforts are focused on improvement of the ground, improvement of construction materials and improvement of concrete and iron under the American and German structural regulation. All these are good for structures but they lack a basic element. And that is that structures are not glued to the ground and therefore they can move during an earthquake, they can break and they can fall because of the wind. With the side forces applied by an earthquake or the wind the building is raised from the one side and tilts towards the other.
This means that the front sections of the building that are tilted cannot carry the weight of the back side of the building and support the whole weight. The result is that girders are caused to break and the building collapses. The other problem is that concrete that is used as the main structural material in the construction of frames cannot withstand the tension even though it withstands compression well.
Therefore, as the back side of the building is raised, strong tension and torque forces are formed which result in collapse. In frame buildings, torque depends on two other forces: tension and compression. During an earthquake, on multiple-story buildings the last slab, the middle one and the first one suffer different torque forces and forces in the shape of an ‘S’ are applied on the building, which are reverse and opposite to one another. There is a staged resonance increase of these forces and the building collapses.
This invention aims to the maximum and even zero minimization of these problems so that structures do not collapse.